


Seven Minutes Of Amy Raudenfeld

by forbiddenquill



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a lot of details and pining and just wishful thinking on karma's part, and its under circumstances which they've never expected, anyway, high school au where karma and liam are best friends, karma and amy only met once, shane and amy are best friends, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged into an all-out high school party, Karma realizes that being forced into a room to play seven minutes in heaven with a certain Amy Raudenfeld isn't how she expected the night to go.</p><p>And now, she has to struggle with the idea if Amy is gay or not, which leads to a lot of staring and wishful thinking and eventually, falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes Of Amy Raudenfeld

**Author's Note:**

> I received the 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' prompt months ago and this has been sort of sitting in my drafts for a while now so I decided to finish it, in case the anon who wanted this prompt done still wants it!

Karma shouldn’t have gone to Shane Harvey’s party.

Parties in high school were like the stepping stones towards puberty and adulthood. Her childhood/best friend Liam had persistently tried to get her to several occasions so that she could mingle and so that he could make out with any random girl who caught his eye. It wasn’t really what she wanted the situation to be but it was a win-win anyway. She could have her first real party and Liam could get his own personalized kissing booth in a closet.

When he came by to pick her up, Karma worried that she was too plain and casual, wearing only a white knee-length dress with a black sweater wrapped around her shoulders but Liam assured her that she looked great (though she suspected that he wasn’t really paying attention). They went inside his Mercedes and Karma tried to stop her fingers from shaking when he started to drive.

Shane’s house was simple and modern, exactly what you’d expect from a simple and modern family. Except right now, when they pulled into the front lawn, it was crowded with the entire student body of Hester High. There was music pounding all around, the beat shaking the floor and making Karma’s head swim when she got out of the vehicle. She could already smell the booze and the sex. Her stomach clenched at the thought of being inside.

She was about to turn around but then Liam placed his hand against the small of her back, shaking his head disapprovingly as he rushed her to the front door.

“It’s going to be fine,” he said, smiling, “It’s just a party.”

“Easy for you to say,” Karma retorted, reaching for the doorknob and swinging it open.

When she saw what a real high school party looked like, she swore to herself never to go to Shane’s parties ever again.

“Oh, God,” she mumbled.

High school was a lot worse when it was drunk and horny. The loud music made her head throb as she stepped inside with Liam in tow. The place was crowded, the press of bodies suffocating her when she tried to squeeze through. Elbows and roaming hands constantly hit her but she gritted her teeth and pushed against the students who were obviously tipsy and sexually frustrated. Most of them were making out with another, fingers groping for more skin. Karma groaned. She shouldn’t have come. She never liked high school in the day; she practically hated it in the night.

She and Liam reached the living room where a few kids were sitting around and talking, occasionally drinking beer. Karma recognized Shane Harvey, the most popular guy in school and who was also definitely gay. He was sitting on another guy’s lap and based on the look on his face, he was enjoying it immensely.

“Liam!” Shane called, giggling, “I knew you were going to come!”

Liam hollered, “Get a room, jackass!”

“As if!” Shane said, turning to the guy and kissing him fiercely. The students all howled and cheered and when Shane pulled away, the other guy—whose name was Pablo, Karma remembered—smiled dreamily.

Liam laughed and pulled Karma to the couch. They sat down and he passed her a red plastic cup with beer in it.

“Who’s your friend?” Ivy, a feminist who was very pretty, asked Liam.

“This is Karma,” Liam said, looking around, “Childhood friend.”

“Really?” Shane said, suddenly interested.

“Hi,” Karma mumbled weakly.

“Hello,” Shane greeted, sounding pleasant. He smiled and waved off Pablo’s advances. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“I don’t go out much,” Karma answered, sipping her drink and nearly coughing it out. God, it tasted bitter. She made a face at the liquid, wondering how on earth somebody could like it, much less drink it ten times a day.

Shane laughed. “Protective parents?”

“No,” it was Liam who answered and he sounded greatly amused, “She’s too busy catching up to the shows on Netflix. She’s already finished the ninth season of Supernatural. And that show has fucking twenty episodes each season!”

Karma’s throat clogged at the mention of Sam and Dean. Poor Dean. She still wasn’t over the finale.

“God, you’re perfect for Amy,” Shane remarked, interrupting her thoughts. He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “Just yesterday, she blabbered to me about that freaking show, kept saying that it was horrible and miserable. She said she felt so sorry for Sam and was upset about Daniel—or Dean, I think—anyway, she said she cried the whole night when she watched the latest episode.”

Karma’s face immediately brightened as a smile found its way to her lips. Amy. She couldn’t remember much about the person but what came to mind was blonde hair and green eyes. Amy. Amy Bradshaw? No, that was another Amy from a movie. Amy Rosier? Nope. But a bit closer. Amy. Amy Raudenfeld! Who knew that one of the school’s prettiest girls was actually a Netflix maniac as well?

“Maybe I can hook you both up,” Shane offered and the suggestion seemed friendly enough but with the way his eyes twinkled, he obviously had other intentions in mind.

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Karma said, shrugging, “I’m not gay.”

“She’s homophobic,” Liam said as he laughed

Karma elbowed him hard enough that he winced.

“Too bad,” Shane said then his face turned red and he turned around to give Pablo a sharp slap. “No teasing!”

Pablo laughed, saying something about a bedroom and Shane kissed him to shut him up.

“They’re cute, right?” Karma asked Liam.

“Uh-huh.” Liam sipped his drink, eyeing a drunk and approaching Soleil, “Look, I gotta go. Don’t get into too much trouble. Stay safe. Use a condom.” He touched her shoulder then went after Soleil, his manly hormones increasing with each step.

Karma sighed and slunk back against the couch. Shane and Pablo were talking and kissing, their eyes never leaving each other’s. This would be a perfect time to have a boyfriend, to have someone who couldn’t stop touching and kissing you. She never felt so lonely before and she wished she was back home with her laptop sitting in front of her. She sipped her still full drink, letting her eyes roam around.

Nearly everybody was with someone. Well, everybody but _her_. She wanted to have enough guts to come up to someone and start kissing them, the way people did in the cliché high school parties but instead, she stayed rooted to her spot.

Suddenly, Shane stood, his lips a bit swollen as he hollered,

“Okay, dicks and cunts and somewhere in between!” The crowd laughed and cheered. “Gather around. I know that most of you are a bit horny right now so let’s take a trip down to memory lane! Who’s up for seven minutes in heaven?”

Everybody cheered and Karma clapped politely.

“Make it an hour!” somebody yelled. Karma saw Tommy Ortega, the football star of the school.

“Get a fucking room, Tommy!” Shane shouted.

“I bet you wouldn’t last even five minutes!”

The boisterous laughter that followed made Karma’s ears hurt. Shane shushed everybody down, still smiling.

“Alright, form a circle!” he commanded.

Most students followed while others stumbled away to finish their make-out sessions. Liam was one of them. Karma saw his brown hair disappearing upstairs. She moved to the edge of the couch but Shane reached down and ushered her to the floor, right next to Tommy Ortega and notorious computer hacker Oliver. Shane stood in the middle, prancing around with a beer bottle in his hand. There were about twenty or thirty participants and most were drunk and giggling messes. Karma caught sight of a blonde sitting next to Pablo and she wondered briefly if it was the infamous Amy Raudenfeld.

“Okay, you have two choices,” Shane announced smoothly, wriggling his eyebrows. “You can either have a two minute make out session right in front of us or you can have seven minutes in heaven!”

Everybody murmured and cheered. Karma’s heart suddenly pounded painfully inside her chest and she studied her nails, praying to any God out there that she wouldn’t get picked.

Shane knelt down and after smirking at everybody, spun the bottle.

It pointed at Ivy, who guffawed.

“Pucker your lips!” Shane said, laughing and crawling over to Ivy, planting a soft and chaste kiss against her mouth. The guys jeered and howled but everybody seemed to be enjoying the game. The two minutes ended and Shane passed the bottle to Tommy.

Tommy spun and it pointed at the blonde.

Karma sucked in a deep breath. The blonde laughed and raised her steely blue eyes. Tommy grinned and said in his deep voice,

“Two minutes, right Lauren?”

Lauren (not Amy, Karma thought) rolled her eyes, crawled over to where the football star was sitting and promptly sat on his lap. The guys screeched and Shane rolled over, laughing his ass off as Lauren leaned forward, kissing Tommy heatedly.

Karma’s mouth fell dry as the two minutes ended.

Lauren returned to her place, smiling as Tommy licked his lips in anticipation for the next round, presumably in the bedroom. Shane grabbed the bottle and to her complete bewilderment, passed it over to Karma.

Everybody’s head snapped towards her.

“Are you serious?” Karma asked meekly.

“Yeah!” Shane answered, nodding too fast, “Just spin it.”

Karma did as she was told and it seemed like an eternity before the bottle finally slowed down. She had been hoping that she might get Shane, since he was the nicest guy around here and he definitely wouldn’t mind kissing her but the bottle was far off, pointing to someone to Oliver’s right.

Everybody’s cheers rose in volume, Shane’s voice being the loudest. Karma craned her neck to look and promptly stiffened.

“Oh,” she said, her stomach dropping.

Pale green eyes met her own and Karma was frozen, her mouth hanging wide open when she realized, with muted horror that she was going to kiss a _girl_. God, she wasn’t even gay! How could they expect her—

“Amy Raudenfeld!” Shane declared, “Oh, such irony!”

 _This_ was Amy? Amy Raudenfeld? The girl who cried about Dean Winchester being a goddamn demon? Karma didn’t think that anybody could be so attractive and the thought left her feeling helpless and confused. Amy had blonde hair, which fell into soft curls against her shoulders and pale green eyes which studied hers carefully. If Scarlett Johansson was a ten, then Amy was a close eight. Or nine.

“When the hell are they going to kiss?” somebody yelled.

 _Damn it_ , Karma thought, completely forgetting about the task at hand.

“It’s just a kiss,” Shane said, shrugging but unable to hide the grin on his face.

“Yeah, come on!” Ivy urged.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

But Karma didn’t want to kiss Amy in front of all these people. No, wait—she didn’t want to kiss Amy, period. She highly doubted that Amy would want to kiss her as well. Their eyes met once more and the question was unspoken between them both; two minutes and humiliation or seven minutes and privacy? Karma thought of kissing a girl in front of the entire student body. She’d never be able to hear the end of it.

“Seven minutes,” they both said at the same time.

Shane’s mouth dropped in surprise as everybody leered and booed, obviously disappointed at not getting a free show. Karma paid them no attention as she got up to her feet and waddled after Amy, who was heading to the nearest bedroom. _A bedroom? Really?_ Karma thought, her mouth dry again. The boos turned to cheers. The noise followed them and hardly decreased in volume when they entered the room and Amy locked the door behind her.

They were obviously standing in a guest room since there were no personal stuff lining the shelves and the walls. It was dimly lit, which was a good thing because Karma didn’t really need to see Amy kissing her but when she turned around, she saw that Amy’s pale green eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark.

Karma said, “Look, I—”

“Just pretend I’m someone else,” Amy said and her voice was different somehow, not really what Karma had expected because it was soft and smooth and made her heart pound harder.

Karma nodded and she saw Amy’s eyes drop to her lips before the blonde leaned forward and kissed her.

 _Seven minutes,_ Karma thought as she felt Amy’s lips press lightly against her own. Then boom! There were fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and her heart tightened when she heard—or _felt_ —Amy’s soft moan. This wasn’t her first kiss, Karma had kissed a few guys before (and some of them slobbered on her) but this kiss was different compared to most of her previous ones. It wasn’t full of the sexual tension and excitement most guys had. This was actually the first kiss where she really felt something, where she felt the fireworks that books described, felt the tight and warm feeling in her chest that made her question what on earth she was doing, felt the pure power of a kiss gone right and there was a second—a small, nanosecond—where Karma felt as if she was really in heaven.

Amy shifted slightly, gently placing her hands against the side of Karma’s face. Karma parted her lips involuntarily and the blonde greedily took the chance, slipping her tongue in and making Karma moan.

Karma backed up against the wall, her hands coming up to grip Amy’s wrists. They were still kissing and she had no idea how many minutes had already passed. She could feel Amy’s tongue sliding against her own and yes, this was also definitely a first because she had never tried the French kiss before. And she knew that she should pretend this was somebody else, that this wasn’t Amy but as crazy as it sounded, it almost felt right. And trying to pretend that this was some guy who only wanted to get in her pants was wrong. Beyond wrong.

She slowed down the kiss, relishing the softness of Amy’s lips and the soft way the other girl was breathing. Without meaning to, Karma wrapped her arms around Amy’s neck, pulling their bodies together. She reached out and caught Amy’s bottom lip, smiling when she heard the small moan that escaped the blonde. She never would’ve thought that kissing Amy Raudenfeld would feel so _heavenly_.

When she leaned back, she found herself staring at the blonde, at the barely there freckles and at the curve of her lips. She glanced up, realization slamming a hammer onto her chest when she realized that damn it, she wanted to kiss Amy again, wanted to have her body pressed against hers, wanted to touch her in ways she hadn’t touched anybody before. And based on the look Amy was giving her, the blonde wanted it as badly as well.

They broke apart when somebody knocked on the door twice.

“Seven minutes is up!” Shane said, his voice full of glee.

Amy quickly soothed down her blonde curls, realization dawning on her face, as if she just remembered the circumstances of this kiss. Karma’s stomach dropped when she saw the confused and hazy look on the blonde’s green eyes. She didn’t want to say she was disappointed by this reaction but well, she _was_.

“That was…” She trailed off, unsure of what to call _this_.

Amy laughed. “That was great,” she said, “Really great.”

They both dropped their gazes to the floor.

“So,” Karma said, stretching out the word, “I’ll see you around?”

Amy smiled, which made Karma feel as if all the air in her lungs had been promptly cut off. Then the other girl swung the door open, not even bothering to look back. She sauntered off, accepting the cheers and the hoots from the Hester high school students while Karma leaned back against the wall, her chest rising and falling unsteadily. She sighed, pressed her palms against her eyes and tried to stop her lips from tingling.

.

“Wait, wait—hold up, you’re actually telling me that you freaking kissed Amy Raudenfeld?” Liam’s was full of giddiness as Karma stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel all over her auburn curls. The memory of being pressed against the wall with Amy kissing her made her flush and she tried to keep the shakiness off her voice when she said,

“Yes, it was a stupid dare, okay?”

“I’m going to need a ten page term paper on how she kissed you and if she did anything that turned you on—”

“Liam!” Karma hissed, nearly slipping on the floor as she tried to catch her footing. Her flush deepened and she quickly reached into the closet to grab some clothes. “Don’t be such a fucking pervert.”

“Okay, okay.” But Liam’s voice was still tinged with excitement. “Man, I should’ve stayed. I would’ve never thought that my best friend would get kissed by one of the hottest girls in school. How did it go?”

Karma dropped her shirt and cursed silently. She wanted to tell Liam, wanted to tell him about the warm feeling she got in her chest when Amy kissed her, wanted to tell him all about the fireworks that exploded behind her eyelids, wanted to tell him of the way her heart tightened when Amy smiled. But there was still a part of her—a big part—that wanted to keep the memory to herself. She was afraid that if she did tell Liam all the details, then the facts would change.

“It went well,” Karma said vaguely, smiling to herself.

“Hmmm,” Liam stretched the word out, sounding dubious. “I can hear the smile in your voice, Karma.”

“Shut up, douchebag.” Karma dropped the towel and locked on her bra, keeping the phone against her ear. “Besides, it was just a stupid dare. I highly doubt that I’m going to remember it by next week.”

She was wrong.

.

“How’s my brand new lesbian friend?”

Karma looked up from her notes, raising her eyebrows in surprise when Shane dropped into the empty seat across her. It was a shock really since Shane Harvey could literally sit at anywhere and be accepted while Karma always looked like a sore thumb sticking out. She straightened up when he smiled at her.

“I’m not a lesbian,” Karma said, her tone a bit challenging.

“Right, and I’m the straightest man on Earth,” Shane joked, tapping his finger against his table. “Anyway, I’m not going to believe you because a.) That’s bullshit and b.) There’s no way that a straight person would willingly spend _seven_ minutes kissing the same gender.” He smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

Karma refused to let him see how much the words startled her. Instead, she looked down at her notes, biting her lower lip and casually turning a page.

“No,” she said, “I am _obviously_ not attracted to girls.”

“Right and if you’re not attracted to girls then why did you leave the party early?”

“I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Bullshit.”

Karma turned to glare at him. “Are you going to say that, like all the time now?”

“I have a bullshit radar, Karma Ashcroft,” Shane said, proudly bumping his fist against his chest, “and also, a gay radar, which is currently tingling like crazy at the moment.”

“Alright,” Karma said, straightening her back, “If you’re so positive that I’m gay then prove it.”

“I will,” Shane said, smirking deviously.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Who are we, Augustus and Hazel?” Karma snapped, annoyed at Shane’s lack of seriousness.

Shane chuckled under his breath and his dark eyes were full of mischief. He had the kind of look that said, _I like her but I’m still going to piss her off_. He tapped his finger against the table, a habit that Karma was starting to find annoying as each second passed.

“I hope you won’t mind Amy joining us,” he said, stretching his hand and waving it around.

Karma’s stomach dropped and she hesitated, wondering if she should do anything to stop the bomb that was surely going to explode. She twisted her head around, her heart hammering loudly inside her chest when she saw the girl she had kissed last Saturday walking towards her table.

“Holy crap,” she mumbled under her breath.

Amy looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was perfectly curled around her shoulders and she looked fresh and fair, wearing an army jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans. She was approaching at a slow rate, her shoulders tense when she realized that Karma was sitting by her best friend. Her face was a mask of apprehension. By the time she reached the table, Shane and Karma were already arguing in harsh whispers.

“Damn you, Shane Harvey,” Karma was mumbling under her breath, “I cannot believe you are doing this to me right now.”

“What,” Shane said, feigning innocence, “You told me to prove it so here I am, _proving_.”

“And what are you trying to prove, exactly?” Amy asked, sliding into the empty chair next to Shane.

Karma held her breath. Amy glanced at her then looked away again. The action hurt; was Karma a really bad kisser that Amy couldn’t even bear to look at her? The thought made her stomach uneasy.

“I’m trying to prove that you and Karma should definitely be friends,” Shane said, leaning back and fixing his scarf, “since the two of you spend tremendous amounts of time watching Supernatural in a daily basis.”

“I’ve already caught up with it,” Karma objected, blushing shyly when Amy dragged her gaze towards her.

“You watched Supernatural?” the blonde asked, sounding incredulous.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Not really.” Amy smiled. She was pretending like nothing had happened and Karma’s eyes dropped to her lips, the same lips she had joyously enjoyed kissing last Saturday and the same lips she would gladly kiss right now, given the chance. Shane cleared his throat and she looked away.

Karma was itching to leave but that would’ve been rude, considering that Amy was expecting her to form more coherent words.

“What do you think about the latest episode?” she asked, her voice cracking. Her eyes squeezed shut. _Smooth move, Ashcroft_ , she thought, wincing when a dry laugh escaped Amy’s mouth.

“I thought it was heartbreaking,” Amy said, her lips twisting into a coy smile. “The fact that Dean Winchester dies because of the Mark of Cain completely and utterly destroys me. I’m barely holding it together right now.”

“The fact that Dean Winchester dies, period, completely and utterly destroys me,” Karma said seriously.

Shane clapped his hands together, laughing. “My thesis has been proven,” he said, smiling, “I knew you’d hit it off!”

The atmosphere immediately shifted and Amy chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled out a paper bag from her bag. It was a carefully wrapped sandwich but what flavor it was, she didn’t know. The blonde unwrapped it and she began to talk again and judging by the surprised look Shane was giving her, Karma concluded that the other girl wasn’t much for small talk.

“Anyway,” she was saying, directing her attention to Shane, “I was wondering if you’re going to go to the football game this Saturday.”

“I am,” Shane answered, grabbing Amy’s sandwich and biting into it. The blonde looked outraged for a second and Shane rolled his dark eyes, waving something about ‘buying donuts later’. Amy’s look simmered slightly but she was still half angry.

Karma snorted, turning her attention back to her notes.

“Karma,” Amy said, looking back at her, “would you like to come with us?”

“Me?” Karma sputtered, completely thrown off by the suggestion. She was trying to get over the fact that Amy knew her name, even though she hadn’t offered it in the first place. She swallowed, unable to meet the intensity of the other girl’s gaze, which seemed to be burning holes into her skin. “Sure, why not?”

“Great,” Shane said, clapping his hands again. “It’s settled. Amy will pick you up.”

“Settled,” Amy said, nodding a bit too fast as she finished her lunch in a few seconds. She patted the crumbles from her fingers and sauntered off, mumbling something about buying a drink and coming back in a few minutes.

Karma sighed, glaring hard at Shane, who was still wearing his smug look.

“Well, looks like you have a date,” he said.

“Date? Since when was it called a date when you have three people going to the same event?” Karma argued, the word making her blush. She slumped back against her seat and rubbed her face because she hadn’t realized that hanging out with Shane Harvey meant hanging out with Amy Raudenfeld.

Shane laughed. “Since when did I say I was going?”

The words punched her in the gut and Karma looked back at him, mouth dropping open in outrage as the boy laughed harder, clutching his stomach, not daring to stop even when Amy came back with a diet Coke can in one hand. Karma couldn’t even bear to look at her so she grabbed her bag, still a blushing mess, and mumbled something about meeting Liam in the art room.

Thank God she didn’t stumble on the way out because she was pretty sure that Amy was still watching her.

.

“So—” Liam began, pounding his hammer against the anvil “—you’re telling me that—” sparks were starting to fly “—you’ve got a freaking date “—his strokes were getting harder and his face was becoming tighter with concentration “—with Amy Raudenfeld.”

Karma pressed her palms against her eyes, letting out a ragged sigh as Liam stopped abruptly, turning around and giving her a grin. He put down his hammer and took off his gloves, wiping his palms against his jeans. He was soaked with sweat so his shirt was see-through, defining the muscles he always worked hard to get.

“Yes!” Karma nearly screamed. She was _that_ frustrated and angry.

"You lucky bastard," he commented offhandedly.

"Liam!" Karma said furiously, hitting him on the shoulder. "Not helping! Besides, I'm not a lesbian!"

The boy turned around, smirking to himself. He probably thought this was hilarious, which was something that made Karma want to scream her heart out. She ran her fingers through her auburn curls, biting her lower lip as Liam began talking again,

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this. I mean, you have a freaking date with Amy Raudenfeld, one of the hottest girls in school. Most guys would _kill_ for that. So why don't you just suck it up and see how this whole date goes? She can't be that bad." He shrugged, reaching into his lunch bag and pulling out a peanut butter sandwich. He leaned against the anvil, waiting patiently for her response.

Karma couldn't deny the fact that he had a point but she was too absorbed in her panic to see the logic and reason he was saying. "But Shane thinks I'm gay, which I am most definitely not."

"Karma," Liam said, shaking his head and looking exasperated. He bit into his sandwich, chewing thoughfully. "Don't you see? This is an opportunity! You can explore your sexuality a bit and maybe even realize that you're not really straight. And it's just a date, people do it all the time."

"I am attracted to guys!"

"You can be bi."

"Why the hell are you so intent in making me a lesbian?"

Liam gave her a boyish grin. "Because lesbians are hot?"

“God, you’re disgusting,” she snapped and turned her face away, crossing her arms and trying to think of a scenario where she and Amy were sitting side by side in the bleachers, elbows brushing against one another. The thought made her face burn and she didn’t know why. She _barely_ knew the girl! So why the hell was she acting like she was on a date with one of the guys from One Direction?

Liam finished his sandwich and brushed off the crumbs from his shirt. “Okay, okay,” he said, rolling his eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “You can do this, Karma. It’s just a date and if you don’t like her, then you can just go ahead and pretend that she never existed.”

“Ew,” Karma said, peeling off his big meaty hands from her shoulder blades. “I’m not like you.”

“That was just below the belt, Ashcroft,” Liam said, smiling as he reached out and pinched her cheeks. “You have no idea how adorable you are.”

Karma said nothing, pouting her lips the way she always did when she didn’t get her way.

Liam leaned back, still smirking. “But are you still up for it?”

“I don’t know,” Karma mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, “I seriously don’t know.”

“I don’t get it, Karma,” he said, frowning suddenly, “I mean, last week, you flat out told me that you’d forget the whole thing because it didn’t mean anything and now, you’re standing here, getting flustered about one little date. What’s up with that?” His eyebrows knit together, giving him the resemblance of a confused puppy. “What the hell happened?”

Karma felt as if something had reached out and squeezed her heart. She grabbed a hold of his arms and tried to steady her breathing.

“The thing is,” she began to say, “the kiss was amazing. God, it was _more_ than amazing. It was breathtaking and I felt all these fireworks popping behind my eyelids and now, I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Liam was looking at her with wide eyes. “And now you want to kiss her again,” he added slyly. He noticed the distressed look on her face and shook her arm slightly. “So why do you look so upset about it? Oh wait, don’t tell me. Amy hates Sam Winchester. Or maybe she has herpes. Come on, there must be something about her you hate!”

“No, no,” Karma began to say, shaking her head, “Amy’s actually really amazing. She’s gorgeous and smart and funny and I don’t know why but the sight of her just kind of does something to me, you know?”

Liam slants his hazel eyes at her. “Karma, I think you’ve fallen in love with her.”

Karma shook her head again. “That’s crazy,” she mumbled, “I just met her.”

“The heart wants what it wants,” Liam quoted, touching the tip of her nose lightly. He smiled and then turned back to the anvil, picking up his hammer and returning to his work. Karma sighed and leaned back against the wall, pressing her fingers against her eyes. She didn’t want to break down, especially right in front on Liam so she held back her tears, took a deep breath and carefully walked outside. The bright sunlight shone straight into her face so she squinted across the grounds. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Amy sitting under a tree and reading her book.

Almost as if she sensed it, the blonde looked up and met her gaze. Karma immediately ducked her head and walked off, trying to tell herself that the pounding of her heart meant completely nothing.

.

The fateful knock on the door came and Karma unconsciously checked her reflection on the mirror for the millionth time tonight. She was lying if she told herself that the nerves she was feeling was just due to the fact that she had to make a good friendly first impression. She knew, without even bothering to deny it properly, that she was nervous because this was _Amy_ , the girl she had kissed for seven blissful minutes and the girl who was currently waiting for her right outside the door.

“I’ll get it!” her mother said from the living room and Karma nearly stumbled on the way down the stairs.

“Mom,” she almost yelled but then it was too late because she saw her mother’s back on the door, swinging it open to reveal a certain blonde standing outside the porch.

Karma reached the last step by the time Mrs. Ashcroft turned around, a huge smile on her face. “Karma, someone’s here to see you.”

Her mother always had the habit to point out the obvious so Karma didn’t say anything, just nodded mutely and turned to look at Amy, who was admiring her nails. She looked simple and pretty, wearing only a sweater and some dark jeans. Karma was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped when she realized that Amy was wearing a black beanie. She didn’t understand but the sight of the blonde looking so adorable made her breath catch in her throat.

“Who’s your friend?” Mrs. Ashcroft asked, her voice barely containing excitement.

Amy looked up and gazed at the woman. With a tight smile, she stretched out her hand for Karma’s mom to take.

“I’m Amy,” she said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure indeed,” Mrs. Ashcroft said, cracking a grin, “I was always wondering when Karma would let me meet her first girlfriend.”

The comment slapped Karma speechless and even Amy looked a bit shocked, her cheeks turning red. Then it clicked and Karma turned to her mother furiously, her fists shaking as she opened her mouth to say,

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh? Have you two tied the knot already?”

Amy rubbed her eyes and to Karma’s great surprise, the girl was smiling.

“I’m just a friend,” Amy said, gesturing slightly, “I’m here to take her to the football game. Don’t worry. She’ll be back home by ten.”

Karma’s mom laughed. “That’s good to hear, Amy. It was nice meeting you.”

Amy smiled, the kind of smile that made Karma stop and stare. Who knew that the blonde had such a nice smile?

Karma shook her head and looked away, saying goodbye to her mother and then shutting the door. Amy turned to her, still smiling as they walked down the porch steps, casually enjoying a tense but easy silence. Karma rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling conscious when she saw Amy glancing at her every now and then. Did she look okay? She had decided to go all floral dresses again, this time with the combination of dark boots and a red cardigan. Still, it felt as if she was trying too hard to impress a girl whom she knew nothing about.

They stopped by Amy’s car, which was a Convertible. Karma cleared her throat and gave Amy a mild look.

“Is Shane coming?” she asked.

Amy’s lips formed a bitter smile. She tapped the hood of the car with her finger and said, with a bored tone,

“No, he isn’t. He’s got a date with his boyfriend, Pablo. It’s just going to be the two of us now.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” Karma bluntly said, surprised to find out that she felt hurt.

Amy looked up at her, shock filling her features. It was almost as if she was shocked to realize that Karma could actually talk in complete coherent thoughts, let alone say something mildly rude. The blonde held her gaze for a moment or two and Karma couldn’t help but feel as if she was silently being interrogated.

She didn’t know what was going on between them both. Amy was acting all friendly and nice but there were times when Karma felt as if the blonde was angry at her for something. Was she upset that the seven minute kiss had turned into this unsteady, rocky friendship? Karma didn’t know and she didn’t want to find out, for fear that she might discover that _something_ was there, something that neither of them had expected.

Against her own will, she remembered the kiss, remembered the moans that had escaped Amy’s mouth, remembered the gentle way the other girl had touched her cheeks, remembered the fireworks and the tight warm feeling that had squeezed Karma’s chest. From the dazed look in Amy’s face, it wasn’t hard to conclude that she was thinking about it too.

“I’m not the happy type,” Amy finally said, looking away from the intensity of Karma’s glare. She gestured lamely to the car. “Come on. We’re going to be late if you don’t get your ass in.”

“Well, aren’t you the cheery type,” Karma mumbled under her breath as she opened the door and slid inside.

.

The ride to school wasn’t anything special. Amy had safely decided not to turn on the radio, which made Karma wonder. Maybe she liked the awkward tense silence between them or maybe she liked the fact that as every second passed, Karma was resisting the urge to have a panic attack, which was completely weird because she only experienced a panic attack once, when she came home one day to discover that her Gam Gam had died. Surely, sitting in a car with Amy Raudenfeld by her side wasn’t panic-attack worthy. And yet…whenever Karma had the courage to glance over at her, her heart felt as if it was being squeezed to death.

When they rolled into the school’s parking lot, Amy turned off the engine and twisted around to face Karma.

“Ready?” she asked.

“For what?” Karma answered, laughing nervously.

Amy’s green eyes sparkled. “Who knows?” she said but with the way she looking at her, Karma felt as if she knew exactly what she was getting ready for.

Karma looked away and opened the door. She heard Amy exhale a breath before moving to get out of the car as well.

Hester looked beautiful at night, peaceful and serene. Karma could already hear the students screaming and cheering the football team on against the contender. She had forgotten which school they were up against. She glanced over at Amy who was already a few meters ahead of her but then the blonde turned around and raised her eyebrows, asking an unspoken question. _Are you coming or not_?

Karma hugged her arms and silently followed her.

The football field was large and accommodated with plenty of Hester High students cheering for their team. By the time they entered, the game had already started and Karma spotted Tommy Ortega running across the field with the ball in his hand. Amy gently touched her shoulder and led her to the stands, where their classmates and schoolmates were currently pounding their fists in their air, faces red from screaming their throats sore.  The atmosphere was chilly, though and Karma wrapped her cardigan around her shoulders tighter, admiring the way she could see her breath when she exhaled.

They found their seats next to Amy’s step-sister, Lauren, who was with her usual followers, Elizabeth and Leila. The two girls ignored each other and Karma squeezed into the empty seat next to Amy. She realized, a while later, that it was a bad idea since she could feel the warmth of Amy’s arm next to hers and it was seriously starting to distract her from the game, which she had no idea what was about. All she could think about was how _warm_ Amy was, almost as if she a fireplace and Karma was soaking in her heat. The thought made her blush and she tried to focus her attention back to the huge hulking guys playing out on the field but Amy’s golden hair caught her off guard.

 _Whoa,_ Karma thought, realizing that Amy’s curls were really gorgeous, especially in a night like this, when all the lights were white and pointed directly at the center. Instead of paying attention to the game, she stared at the curve of Amy’s face and the way her lips were curled into a smile, stared at the green of her eyes and the color of her flushed cheeks. She shook her head, blushing slightly as she turned away, catching sight of Liam with his arm wrapped around Soleil’s waist, cheering the team on.

Liam noticed her immediately and his mouth dropped open when he realized that Amy was sitting next to her.

 _“Amy_?” Liam mouthed.

Karma nodded jerkily. She had lied to him, said that she wasn’t going to the football game since she was planning to binge watch an entire season of Orphan Black. He didn’t look put off, however. Instead, he grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

The game was nearing the first half and Hester was one point ahead of the other team. The students were screaming “Hester! Hester! Hester!” over and over again. Karma crossed her arms and focused on the game, even though her eyes kept drifting back to the blonde sitting next to her.

.

Hester won two points ahead of the opponent. After the initial celebration in the field (Karma nearly got trampled twice by the screaming crowd) Tommy Ortega declared that they were going to have a party at his place so anybody was welcome to join in. Karma met Amy’s gaze and both of them knew that they weren’t going to join. It seemed like a lot of trouble for Karma, who wanted to sit back and just enjoy some peace.

After the students got up and left, Karma and Amy were the only ones remaining on the stands. Amy was lying down, watching the stars as the headlights turned off, leaving the night empty and surreal.  Her blonde hair formed a halo around her head and she was frowning, her green eyes dark. Karma was sitting down, her arms crossed, watching her quietly.

“Some game,” Amy finally said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Karma mumbled, unsure of what to say since she hadn’t really paid much attention.

Amy shifted slightly and her beanie almost fell off. She sighed and sat up, looking dazed for a moment.

“Can I ask you a something?” she asked.

Karma rubbed the back of her neck. “What is it?” she asked, trying to hide her nerves.

Amy was looking at her, her face a mask of hesitation and confusion. She looked down at her fingers and cleared her throat.

“Can you sing?” she questioned.

Karma blinked. It hadn’t been the question she was expecting. She had expected something like, “Did you like our kiss?” or “Do you sometimes think about that kiss?” Maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe she was overreacting. From what she had observed from Amy over the past few days, it seemed likely that Amy only thought of the kiss just that. A kiss and nothing more.

She couldn’t help but keep the disappointed in her tone when she answered, “Yeah. Why?”

Amy’s green eyes flashed with an emotion Karma couldn’t understand. The blonde leaned back and smiled.

“I heard you sing before,” she started to say and her tone filled with wistfulness. “In the music room. I used to pass by there every lunch and I could hear you singing when you played the guitar. You’ve got a nice voice, you know, the kind of voice that kind of makes everybody stop and listen.” She stopped and inhaled sharply, as if she realized that she said too much but Karma nodded, encouraging her to go on. And she did. Gloriously, she did. “And every time I passed by that room, where you were always sitting in and plucking the strings of your guitar, I kind of just stopped and listened and I realized something.”

“What?”

But Amy didn’t answer. She looked down at her nails and said, “It was just a kiss, you know.”

Karma felt as if somebody had punched her in the gut.  Out of all the things that would pop out of the blonde’s mouth, Karma surely hadn’t been expecting _that_. And she didn’t understand why but she could feel the hurt, pain, shame and resentment ripping out a hole in her chest, which was stupid and crazy because she and Amy had just met and the blonde was right. It _was_ just a kiss. Nothing more.

So, why did she feel like this?

“I knew that,” she snapped, feeling her cheeks warm, “It was just a stupid dare.”

Amy met her gaze evenly. “That’s good,” she said, smiling, “I’m glad we crossed that bridge. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to binge watch a series with me.”

Karma’s mouth opened in outrage but then she smoothed down her anger and bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid. She didn’t know what was happening but she did know one thing. Amy was as straight as a flagpole and maybe she had suspected that Karma was gay, so she had straightened it out for her, literally spelling it out that the kiss was just nothing more than a dare. So Karma shouldn’t even be _this_ upset because Amy had done nothing wrong.

Karma leaned back, trying to blink away the idea of Amy being probably one of the greatest kissers out there and just trying to look at her as maybe just a friend. Still, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed in this information. Hmm. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe she was a _bit_ gay for Amy. Well, she had to knock the equation off the table because it was obvious that Amy wasn’t gay.

“Which show are we talking about?” she asked, forcing a smile.

Amy smiled back.

.

Three weeks later and Karma still hadn’t forgotten the kiss.

She and Amy were friends now, a couple of idiots who binge watched shows at each other’s houses and who completed each other’s sentences. Amy had long forgotten the kiss a month later, choosing to say that it was a step up in a great friendship. Whenever Karma heard that, pain racked her chest and she had to ask herself; why Amy was saying that? They were nothing more than friends and yet…it felt as if Amy had just stabbed her through the heart and Karma kept thinking; what if they were something else, a step from friendship?

These kind of thoughts made her lose sleep and sometimes, she twisted and turned in her bed, always groaning when she realized that it was always past 2. She couldn’t doze off, not when she kept thinking about the way Amy laughed and smiled and did all these adorable things that made Karma slip a bit more. Even when she was eating breakfast and admiring the hands of the clock, the memory of Amy’s body pressed against her own, of Amy’s lips kissing hers softly and of the way Amy touched her cheeks would always appear in front of her eyes. It was as if her high school life had become a cosmic joke. It was as if the universe had decided that she was going to suffer because of that one stupid dare.

There were times, of course, when she had to wonder if Amy was just pretending to forget about that kiss. There were a lot of times when Karma would catch the blonde staring at her, green eyes full of an unreadable emotion and when Karma would ask if there was something on her face, Amy would laugh and say, _No, there’s nothing on your face_.

But Karma never believed her.

She remembered the story Amy had told her, about passing by the music room and hearing her sing. She wanted to ask more but she feared that Amy might look too much into it and Karma didn’t need that. They had formed a tight bond already, a bond she didn’t need to tear apart by asking too many questions.

Her thoughts were cut off when her phone rang. She picked it up immediately, refocusing on what was at hand. She tried to remember what she was doing and she realized that she was waiting for Amy to pick her up so that they could hang out with Shane at some tea shop.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi. I’m outside your house already,” Amy said on the other end.

Karma slid from her bed and walked over to the window, pulling her curtains back to reveal the blonde leaning against her Convertible, waving at her.

“Shane?” Karma asked.

“He couldn’t go,” Amy answered, shrugging, “Said that he had an emergency to go to.”

“Does his life always revolve around Pablo?”

“That seems like a reasonable explanation.”

Karma laughed softly and she watched as Amy gave her a fond look from the driveway.

“So, are you coming down or do I have to battle evil witches just to get to you?” Amy joked and Karma felt her heart racing at the thought.

“Just a sec,” she said, ending the call and slamming the window shut. She turned to her bed, grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. Her parents were watching TV and she told them that she’d come back home before midnight. Mrs. Ashcroft, however, jumped off the bed and fussed about Karma not wearing a sweater.

“Mom,” Karma said, “It’s not even _that_ cold. I swear, I’m not going to have frostbite or anything.”

“You’ll get sick, dear,” her mother said, clutching Karma’s shoulders.

Her father twisted around to watch her with an approving look in his eyes. “Tell your girlfriend I said hi,” he said, practically giggling.

“For the last time,” Karma said wearily, “she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Right,” Karma’s mom said, nodding a bit too fast. “Okay. Make sure you get home before midnight.”

“Tell your girlfriend she can stay over anytime,” her father quipped, laughing heartily, “Just don’t make too much noise in your room, m’okay?”

Blushing furiously, Karma mumbled her goodbyes and got out of the house, the cold stinging her straight in the face as she tried to ignore the warmth in her cheeks. Amy uncrossed her arms by the time Karma reached her. They smiled at each other, familiarity and friendliness grazing over each other’s gazes. Finally, after what seemed like a minute, Amy shook her head and said,

“So, Tea Time, right?”

“Yeah, if you’re still up for it,” Karma answered as Amy walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat.

“Of course I am,” Amy said, opening Karma’s side, “You know how much I love my tea.”

“Start driving then, Raudenfeld!”

“Don’t make me leave you behind.”

“Never.”

.

They made casual small talk on the way to Tea Time. Karma’s fingers were freezing by the time they got out of the car.  She had forgotten to get her mittens. _Great_ , Karma thought glumly as she tried to regain the feeling back into her limbs, _I can hear Mom saying, ‘I told you so.’_

“Too bad Shane’s not here,” Amy commented offhandedly as she held the door open for Karma. “He’d think the bartender’s cute.”

“Too bad Shane’s got a boyfriend.”

Amy smiled coyly as Karma followed her inside.

The place wasn’t packed but there were a few people enjoying the tea and free Wifi. Some of them were on dates. Karma spotted a couple snuggling by the very back. Her heart filled with longing but she tried to ignore the feeling as Amy picked out their drinks. By this time, the blonde had already memorized Karma’s favorite, which melted Karma’s heart alongside her insides.

“You should go pick out a table,” Amy said, “I’ll get the orders.”

Karma nodded and picked a table near the large window. She sat down, pulled out her phone and texted Shane:

**you’re kind of killing me right now.**

His reply came seconds later:

**i told you i was going to prove it to you. admit it ashcroft or do i have to spell it out for u?**

Karma made a noise of indignation. _Damn it_ , she thought darkly as her fingers made a reply:

**come on, shane. im not gay. she’s not gay. nobody wins.**

_Ding!_

**my gay radar never lies :P**

Before Karma could reply, Amy was already right in front of her. She was holding two cups; Vanilla for her and Ice Cream Special for Karma. The auburn-haired girl smiled as she took her drink, sipping it softly.

“You know me too well,” Karma remarked, giggling.

Amy snorted as she sipped her own drink. Karma picked up her straw and threw it to the side. She hated straws; they always managed to hinder her from truly drinking her order. Besides, she liked to touch the rim of the cup so straws were a huge no-no.

“You’ve got a little something there,” Amy said, pointing to her upper lip. She was grinning.

“Really?” Karma wiped off her mouth but she must’ve missed because Amy was shaking her head. “Where?”

“It’s just—never mind, I’ll do it.” The blonde reached out and used her thumb to wipe some cream off the corner of Karma’s lips. Karma froze, not expecting that but Amy thought nothing of it because she leaned back and licked the cream off her finger, humming under her breath as she checked her phone.

Karma opened and closed her mouth, blushing furiously. She looked down at her Ice Cream Special and tried to clear her mind.

“So, who are you texting?” she asked, failing at keeping the crack off her voice.

Amy looked up at her, frowning. “Lauren,” she answered warily. She paused for a moment. “Are you okay? You look kind of red.”

Karma cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s nothing,” she lied, “My fingers are just really cold right now.”

“Ha,” Amy said, laughing slightly as she reached out and grabbed Karma’s hands, running her warmth against the skin. “I bet your mom would say ‘I told you so.’”

“Thank you for channeling my mother, Raudenfeld,” Karma murmured, her shoulders relaxing as Amy laughed again. She felt flushed and warm, which was mostly because she was a blushing mess internally. She licked her dry lips as Amy hummed under her breath, a song Karma didn’t know but seemed strangely familiar. Then silence enveloped over them both and it felt like Karma was inside a happy bubble where nobody could get in and ruin their happiness. She focused her attention on Amy’s hands, on the warmth and softness of them, and she realized, with a mute wonder, that she really was in love with Amy.

 _Fuck it, Shane_ , she thought, _you win._

Being in love with Amy wasn’t like a thunderstorm hitting her head on and flipping her entire world upside down. Being in love with Amy was like sitting across her in a tea shop, holding her hand and just watching her smile. Love didn’t crash into her like a train, love crept up on her, just like Amy did. And yeah, Karma supposed that she had always been in love with Amy and at this moment, she just realized it so things hadn’t really changed much, except for the acceptance of her feelings.

“You okay?” Amy asked, cutting off Karma’s thoughts. She squeezed Karma’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Karma answered, after a pause. She smiled down at her intertwined hands. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“That’s good.” Amy nodded, blinking as she pulled her hands away. Karma pouted but it worked since her fingers were no longer freezing. They were shaking though, and not because of the cold.

They drank their orders in silence until Amy finished hers and said,

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

Karma looked up, a bit surprised.

“Sure,” she said, “You can decide where to go.”

“Great,” Amy said, nodding a bit too fast. She pointed at Karma’s half empty drink. “You better hurry up then.”

.

Somehow, they ended up at the school’s football field. The place was, of course, empty and it was dark out, except for the streetlights nearby. Karma could see the stars as clearly as if she was seeing them through a telescope. Amy was striding at a short distance ahead of her and she was hugging her arms, even though she had three layers of clothing on. It was nearing winter and Karma was surprised to see Amy heading for the stands.

“Is this some kind of memory lane?” Karma had to ask, following her. “This was where we formally became friends.”

“I know,” Amy said, patting the empty space next to her. “I wanted to talk to you, that’s all.”

“Oohh.” Karma plopped down on the stand and Amy faced her. “This sounds serious.”

The blonde laughed and punched her on the shoulder softly. “Shut up, buttface.”

Karma laughed as well, but for different reasons. She laughed because she was nervous as hell.

“Remember the story I told you?” she asked, “About me hearing you sing in the music room? I was going to say something but I got scared so I changed the subject.”

Karma realized that she was staring at the other girl’s lips. She blinked and nodded. “Yeah, I remember it well.”

“Do you remember our kiss?”

 _Uh-oh._ Karma swallowed the lump in her throat. Her fingers were starting to shake again. “Yeah, I remember.”

Amy looked anguished. Her face was pinched tight and she ran her fingers through her blonde curls, looking as if she was about to choke on what she was going to say next, “Well, don’t think I’m a creep but that wasn’t the first time we met.”

“Really?” Karma was genuinely shocked.

“Yeah.” Amy nodded and she seemed to be gaining courage because she continued, “We met in kindergarten. I don’t think you remember but I was new here because my mom just got divorced from my dad so we had to go somewhere. Anyway, I was like a sore thumb because I didn’t know anybody and no kid wanted to be the new one. The girls were playing Barbie and I didn’t like dolls that much. I wanted to play with the boys but they wouldn’t let me play. I spent a week eating lunch alone until—until you came in. Yeah. You. Let’s just say that you ate with me for a whole month before Liam came and you two became best friends.” Amy’s face morphed into sadness. “You were my first real friend and I never got over you.”

Karma swallowed again, but she didn’t swallow the lump in her throat. Instead, she seemed to have swallowed her voice. Amy played with an unruly strand of blonde hair, averting her gaze.

“Amy, do you have feelings for me?” Karma finally managed to choke out.

Amy laughed bitterly but she looked up and met Karma’s stare. “I do,” she said, “For nearly a decade now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Karma demanded, her heart nearly bursting out of her ribcage when she finally discovered the joy of having your love reciprocated.

“Why didn’t I tell you?” Amy rephrased and she laughed again. “Karma, for all I knew, you were straight! And there’s a rule that all lesbians know all too well; never fall for a straight girl. It’s a bitch. Its heartbreak and I fell for this girl one time and I got my heart crushed. I’ve never told anyone, not even Shane because I knew that he’d hook me up with someone I didn’t like.” She sounded wretched, as if finally being able to confess all of this was too much for her to handle. “So during that party, when you spun the bottle and it pointed at me, well, I was ecstatic but I tried to hide it. You didn’t even remember me so I didn’t think you’d like it when I kissed you. I told you to pretend that I was someone else, right? And when I kissed you, God, Karma, it was amazing and to be honest, I’d like to kiss you over and over again.”

Then there was silence. Karma was having a hard time catching her breath.

“Why did you tell me now?” she murmured.

Amy looked down at the ground. “I was afraid that if I did, I’d lose you.” She paused, waiting for Karma’s reply but when the brunette didn’t answer, she sighed and continued, “That story about hearing you at the music room? Well, I tweaked it a bit. I’ve been listening in to you for _years_ now and I remember most of the songs you sang, which were about love and I guess that even though we hadn’t talked for a really long time, I still fell in love with you.”

“Amy,” Karma said.

“Karma, I’m in love with you.”

“How are you so sure that you’re not going to lose me right now?” Karma asked, her voice small.

“Because of tonight,” Amy answered, half a heartbeat later, “Because when I wiped off the cream from your face, I saw the look in your eyes. Because when I reached out and held your hand, I saw the same look I always get when I look at you.”

Karma inhaled sharply and Amy’s cheeks turned red. Finally, when the silence seemed unbearable, the blonde said,

“Look, I could be wrong and I could be reading too much into this and I’m sorry if I’m jeopardizing our friendship right now but it’s all true, Karma. It’s all goddamn true and if you don’t ever want to see me again, I understa—”

Karma leaned forward and kissed her. Amy stopped talking and promptly shut up. They kissed each other as if they’ve kissed each other for years now. Somehow, Karma still remembered that Amy would moan when she bit into the other girl’s bottom lip. And Amy still remembered that Karma would part her lips if she just asked for it. The blonde placed her hand on the brunette’s cheeks and Karma felt the fireworks once more, felt them exploding behind her eyelids. Her chest tightened because she wanted this, she wanted this so bad. She curled her fingers into the back of Amy’s neck and pulled her closer. Their lips slid against each other and Karma sighed into Amy’s mouth, the complete and utter bliss making her heart race.

They pulled away and Amy’s cheeks were flushed.

“Why’d you do that?” she murmured.

“Because I wanted more than seven minutes, Amy,” Karma answered softly and Amy smiled once more.

.

Later that night, Karma texted Shane again:

**you win.**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this got out of hand. It was supposed to be a short one shot and well, it exceeded fifteen pages. I like it though and I feel like I just got my groove on. Anyway, my story 'Give Me Love' will soon be ending (just a few more chapters left!) but I have another collaboration planned with another talented writer, which is going to be awesome! I hope you enjoyed this story though!


End file.
